From Nothing
by bigkyle990
Summary: He was created for only one purpose, to see them happy. Now his work was done and he could return to where he came from. Bad feels idea I had along time ago and now is a one shot story. Warning for character death


**So this was an idea that began with a sad writing Prompt I got over on Tumblr, and it reminded me of a really bad idea I had a long time ago. So I'm here writing it now to kick you guys in the feels while I'm working on the next chapter of Energy Rise. Also go check out my Tumblr page Bigkyle990** **I post up random mini stories at least once every day.**

* * *

"I'm telling you Squirt, she's got a thing for you." Jaune chuckled as he gently leaned back on the bench in the courtyard of Beacon Academy. Beside him Ruby was fidgeting with her cloak and blushing the same color.

"But what if your wrong Jaune...? How do you know for sure that she likes me, like that...?" She looked up to him slightly biting her lower lip. For the longest time she had a crush on Weiss. The way she carried herself, the grace in every movement, the beautiful color of her hair, and even more beautiful sky blue eyes. She was completely in love with Weiss, but she didn't know if she felt the same. She had dated Neptune for a while after all, sure they broke up but that didn't mean she was...

"Because I've seen the way she looks at you in class. When your not paying attention she just kinda has this longing stare about her." He smiled and placed his hand on her head. "If that's not a sign she at least has interest in you then, man, I'm dumber then I look." His smile grew as she heard her give a soft giggle. "Besides, you need to at least let her know. If you don't, then it may be something that you'll always regret. Losing a chance to make you feel whole," he paused looking out to the far end of the courtyard. There he saw Pyrrha and Neptune walking together, hand in hand with her laughing at something he must have said. "it can be painful..." he said softly.

Ruby nodded softly having seen the pair as well. Everyone but Pyrrha knew Jaune's turmoil at the moment. He had lost his chance, took to long to see it, as he put it. But had made it clear that he didn't resent either of them. He was just glad his partner was happy even though he may have lost is own chance to be the one to do so. She blinked as her vision was suddenly filled by the hood of her cloak, Jaune having pulled it over her head. "Hey!"

"That's not something I want you to feel, Squirt. So go find your angel, tell her how you feel. If she doesn't return it, which I doubt, then at least you won't feel the weight of _what if_." He said with a soft chuckle as she pulled her hood off and stood.

"Okay!" Her voice was filled with determination and her eyes steeled on her prize as she looked back towards Beacon. "Thanks Jaune." She bolted off back towards the dorm building as she knew Weiss was studying today. "Wish me luck!"

"Good luck!" He waved after her before she zoomed off. After a second his smile fell and any mirth he held left his eyes. "The last two... I really didn't think it would happen... Heh, or rather hoped it wouldn't happen..." With that he slowly stood, not to make his way to the school once more, but towards Beacon's cliff.

* * *

Ruby was beside herself with happiness, Jaune was right! Weiss did want to be with her, or at least try things out and see where they go. She was so happy. Not only with Weiss saying yes to going out with her but also since Blake and Yang where together it meant that all four of them could become closer as a team.

"Alright, alright you Dolt. Calm down with the bouncing before you break my bed." Weiss giggled as she took the younger girls hand stopping her movement. "So when did you finally figure it out? I've been giving signs for a few months now." She wasn't lying either, almost everyday she would try to do something for the redhead. Help her with homework, sneak her extra cookies when Mama Yang wasn't looking, but the dork never responded. She had actually started to lose hope until now.

"Well to be honest, I didn't..." She smiled kissing Weiss's cheek as she stared at her in confusion. "It was Jaune that said you might have felt something... and convinced me to just ask you." She blushed and smiled brightly.

Weiss stared at Ruby for what seemed like forever, just a blank stare as she processed that. And then she started laughing. He'd done it again. First Neptune when she thought she was straight, and now helping her true crush find her. "Haha~ He's certainly been helpful since the dance last year huh?" She smiled softly to Ruby's beaming smile before she was pulled up by her. "Ruby!?"

"Come on Weiss, we should go thank him together." She didn't give the heiress time to react as she dragged her out of the room and back towards where she had left Jaune, sure he may not still be there but it was a good place to start.

* * *

Jaune stood on the edge of Beacon's cliff staring out to the city of Vale in the distance. He smiled as soft tears fell from his eyes. He was going to miss this, all of this. He gently took a step back away from the cliff, just a slight enough distance so he didn't fall. "Not that it really matters, I'm already starting to fade..." He held up a hand and watched as the color started to fade, slowly becoming transparent before his eyes. He slowly clenched it into a fist though it made no sound of the straining fabric that it should have with his glove. "Yang... Blake... Pyrrha... Ru-"

"Jaune! There you are! We've been looking for you all over." Came the giggling happy voice of Ruby behind him.

"Really Arc, you shouldn't be hiding from us." He could hear Weiss' slight smirk as she spoke to him.

No... Why did they have to be here...? Why couldn't they have just stayed away...?

"Why are-" "You shouldn't be here, Ruby, Weiss..." They stared at him in confusion as he cut Ruby off. Why was his voice so quiet? Why did it sound so hurt.

"You should have just let me fade away in peace..." He said softly turning back to them, tears staining his face as he body gently shook. "It would have been so much easier..." With those words the two girls eyes widened as they saw small balls of light start to detach themselves from Jaune. As they left his form slowly began to fade.

Ruby acted quick pulling her hand from Weiss' shocked grasp as the heiress covered her mouth. "Jaune! What's going on!?" She got over to him quickly wrapping the boy in a hug. Something she had done so many times before, she knew how he should feel, how much of him should be there. So why did it feel like she was hugging a pillow? Why did it feel like part of him wasn't there? She suddenly felt a soft hand on her head and tears falling upon her hair.

"I'm fading Squirt... I'm going back to what I came from... From nothing..." He said softly as his breath hitched slightly with every word.

"I don't understand! You came from a village! Not nothing!" She tried to hug him tighter as her own tears fell like water falls down her cheeks.

"I suppose your right... Truly..." He looked up to see Weiss looking away from him, her own tears flowing as she tried to not watch his legs disappearing into the the lights. "I came from the hopes and dreams of five, very strong, very beautiful, very deserving huntresses..." He smiled to both of them as they looked to him in shock. "The five of you, Ruby, Weiss, Yang, Blake, and Pyrrha... Some how, even I don't understand, your combined Aura's gave me life... And gave me one purpose. To see each of you to your own happiness."

"I-I-I-" Ruby stammered out as she tried to ignore that only his top half of was remaining.

"For you..." He smiled petting her head. "I became a friend, someone for you to confide in, someone to help show you the right way..." He said softly before looking to Weiss. "I was your guide as well, while originally I was only to help you find redemption, I was able to do that through bringing the two of you together... The same for Blake and Yang. And for Pyrrha, I was her acceptance... The one to show her that there was more then just her pedestal... And now. You all have what you need to be happy... And I'm not needed anymore..." He looked down to Ruby one last time. "It's funny though... I don't want to go... I want to stay, to be human for real."

"Then do it!" he looked down to Ruby who was crying desperately pushing her aura out, in hopes it would keep him here. "We still need you Jaune! You can't just leave!"

"I wish it were that simple Squirt... I really do..." With that he fade completely. No trace of Jaune was left as Ruby fell to her knees crying.

Weiss stood there tears falling before she blinked and looked around. The cliff side... Why were they on the cliff side? Weren't they going to tell Yang and Blake the good news? A sudden sobbing caught her attention, turning quickly she saw Ruby crying and ran to her side. "Ruby! Ruby what's wrong? Why are you crying?" She quickly pulled the girl into her grasp, holding her close to her chest.

"I don-hic-I don't knOW!" She called out holding onto her girlfriend tighter. "It feels like a- A part of my heart has been rippED OUT! WEISS!" Why was she feeling like this, why was there this hole in her heart, even though she was with the girl she loved. Looking up she could see it in Weiss' eyes, the same look, the same feeling. Like they had forgotten something so important.

But what...?


End file.
